


The Sleepwalking Digidestined

by Mandy Of Endsville (Skye)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Mandy%20Of%20Endsville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis can't control what he does after he falls asleep, so his fellow Digidestined decide to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepwalking Digidestined

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place in early season 2/Adventure 02. It is based on the NA English dub version of Digimon. Specially inspired by a line in the second episode of season 2 where Davis mentions, while waking up hanging from a cliff, that he must have been walking been walking in his sleep again. That's all you need to know. I do hope you enjoy.

It was a peaceful day, as far as peaceful days went for the Digidestined. TK, Yolei, and Cody walked to school together, each carrying their Digimon, ready for another day of studying, eating as far as the Digimon went, right before another day of battling in the Digital World.

"I'm not sure I can go to the Digital World today. I have to make up a test." TK announced.

"Really, you do? I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be a bad student, TK." Yolei remarked.

"It's not because I failed." TK laughed a little, waving his hand. "It's just I had to save Patamon when I was supposed to take it.. Some kids found him and thought they might take him home with them. So I missed a few classes."

"Oh, I knew it was a little strange." Yolei smiled at him.

"Really strange." Cody said.

"Come on guys, I never said I was the perfect student."

"Not that. Look ahead." Cody said.

"Oh my." Yolei said as she stared at the scene. Davis was in his green colored pajamas, seeming to be conversing with someone, only there was no one around. "I so cannot be seen with him anymore if he's going to act like this."

TK and Cody approached Davis cautiously, as Yolei lagged behind. "Hey, are you alright?" TK asked him.

"You know... It was all me back there. Yeah, if it weren't for me you'd be a goner. Yeah, you're welcome, it's all in a days work." Davis muttered.

TK and Cody looked perplexed. "You know, Davis did mention to me that he had a sleeping disorder." Cody said.

"Really?" TK asked him.

"Yeah, Davis is a joker, but he was being serious when he told me that."

"Are you sure?" TK countered.

"No, of course I wasn't sure. But now I am. Why else would he be out in public like this?"

"Good point." TK said.

"Are you just going to stand here and watch him all day. Do something!" Yolei demanded.

"Fine." Cody agreed. "Davis, you're sleepwalking. Please wake up so we can go to school."

"Uh huh... Okay, I'll come save you." Davis said in his sleepy tone.

"You're not doing it right, Cody." Yolei said. "Let me show you want to do." she got right near Davis, and put her mouth near his ear, then spoke. "Wake up, Davis! Before we're late for school." Yolei said in her normal voice, which was of course very loud.

"What? Ow!" Davis said, still sleepily although he was now awake. "Talk about a rude awakening." he said, turning away as if he'd been hit by something. "What are you doing at my place anyway, Yolei?"

"Ha! You wish." Yolei said.

"We found you talking to no one out here, Davis." TK informed.

"Yeah, you might want to consider getting professional help for your problem. You could be seriously injured while sleepwalking, especially outside like this." Cody said.

"I want to stop, but I can't control it!" Davis said.

"A-hem, we can discuss Davis and professional help later at length, now let's hurry up and get to school." Yolei said impatiently, not too happy with everyone who was passing them and giving them curious looks.

"Ah! I'm in my PJs!" Davis yelled. "Cody, give me your clothes."

"No." Cody said right away, trying to quickly get away from Davis.

"Now's not the time to argue, I can't be seen like this in public. Just hurry up and give them to me."

"If you wore my clothing, what would I wear? Plus they won't fit you." Cody said.

"Good point. Okay PJ! I mean, TJ. Take them off."

"No, Davis." TK said irritably, although he was still amused.

"Come on! I don't want anyone to think I'm not cool."

"Fine, you can borrow my gym uniform." TK said. "But I want it back, ASAP."

"I guess I'll go home and change." Davis said as he put on the gym uniform over his pajamas.

"You look even more ridiculous now." Yolei said.

"Everyone's a critic. Oh no! I need to get Demiveemon too. If he wakes up now, he'll think I forgot him. See ya!" Davis quickly ran off.

"Cody, what's wrong with Davis?" Upamon asked.

"That would take much longer than we have to explain, Upamon." Yolei answered for him.  
***  
After school, the group visited the Digital world to check on things, but everything was fine and they were able to return peacefully. Upamon yawned, and jumped into Cody's backpack.

"Don't tell me you're hungry again, already." Cody said.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go home." Upamon said. The other Digimon spoke similarly, so all of the Digidestined got ready to leave.

The doorknob turned, and everyone froze, before they realized it was just TK and relaxed. "Oh, it's just you, TS." Davis said on his way out the door.

"Davis, just the man I wanted to see." TK stopped him.

"What for?" Davis asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about this morning." TK began.

"Oh yeah, it was really funny for you, I bet." Davis said darkly.

"What did happen this morning?" Kari asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Davis insisted nervously as he blushed. He'd been trying to stop the many witnesses from talking about it, at least in front of Kari.

"Come on." Yolei tugged on Kari's hand. "Cody and I will tell you all about it now that Davis is out of the way."

"No! Stop!" Davis begged, and tried to go after the girls and Cody, but TK stopped him.

"I haven't just been laughing at you, Davis." TK said.

"Just? Meaning you have been?"

"No..." TK drawled. "That's not important! What is important is that this is a problem, and I want to help you with it, as your friend and fellow Digidestined." TK said.

"I don't need your help." Davis said.

"Come on Davis." Demiveemon began. "You've had this problem since you were a little kid, and now it's only gotten worse."

"Cut it out, Demiveemon." Davis hissed.

"I'd say you need all the help you can get." Demiveemon finished anyway.

"There. Then it's settled." TK smiled. "You can stay at my place tonight."

"Um, but it's a school night?" Davis said hopefully.

"Don't worry, I already called your parents and told them what was going on."

"You what?!"

"Just relax, you're not the only person in the world who's ever had a sleeping problem."

"Only person that you've ever wanted to help with it." Davis muttered.

"That's right. Now let's go."  
***  
Davis had stopped by his place to pick up some things for the next day, and then headed over to TK's apartment with him. They did their homework before dinner. TK looked over Davis' shoulder as he busily erased something. "Wow! Looks like sleeping isn't the only thing you need help with." he commented.

"Hey!" Davis covered his homework. "No copying! Go study all on your own."

"I was going to try and help." TK frowned.

"Unless you're going to give me the answers, don't bother." Davis said, still hugging over his work.

"Oh! I'll give you the answers, Davis." Demiveemon offered.

"That wouldn't really be helping.." TK said.

"That would be great, Demiveemon." Davis said.

"No problem!" Demiveemon smiled happily, and began to ramble off answers to the questions.

"You aren't seriously going to use his answers, are you?" TK asked.

"Why not?" Davis asked, quite irritated to be interrupted.

"Well, I wasn't listening all the way, but they don't exactly sound right..." TK said.

"Of course they're right, Demiveemon is a Digimon, so I bet he has all the answers to everything all stored in his mind which is like a computer... Hey! He sounds like a genius. My Digimon's a genius!"

"I love you too, Davis!" Demiveemon exclaimed.

"Just let it go, TK." Patamon sighed.

"I think that's a good idea." TK said as he went back to do his homework.

The rest of the night went without incident, until after dinner. "So," TK's mother began. "You and Davis seem to be good friends."

"That's right. He's been my pal since my first day going to this school." TK said cheerfully.

"Really? Then why haven't you mentioned him before?" Ms. Takaishi asked curiously.

"Yeah TJ, you think you'd be talking about someone like me all the time." Davis said.

"I haven't? I don't know... We work on a lot of after school projects together." TK said carefully.

"What exactly are these projects?" Ms. Takaishi inquired.

"Well, we-" Davis began.

"I'll tell you about them later, Mom! Davis and I need to get to work on them now, right away." TK said, dragging Davis away.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Davis protested, trying to stay in front of his dinner, but was dragged away anyway.

When it was time to sleep, TK insisted that Davis sleep on the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor so you can't escape." he explained.

"How are you going to wake me up after I step on you?" Davis asked.

"I'm hoping you won't." TK said, showing that he was sleeping a little away from the bed. "You start sleepwalking, you'll just trip over me and go back to bed. If you don't, I'll be awake and then wake you up. We'll work on a better solution tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"No." Davis said.

"Good. See you tomorrow, sleepwalker." TK lay down.

"Good-night Demiveemon, good-night Davis." Patamon said.

"Good night Patamon." Davis and Demiveemon.

After a while, Demiveemon found himself shaken awake. "What? Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Shh!!" Davis warned. "Do you think they're asleep?"

Demiveemon looked at TK and Patamon, he could hardly see them in the dark, but they looked mostly knocked out. "Yeah, like we should be." he said. "Good-night Davis."

"No! No good-night! I can't sleep, or else I might start sleepwalking and start saying embarrassing things, and then TK will tease me."

"Like everyone did today at school?" Demiveemon asked.

"Yeah, only worse. Now help me stay awake."

"Can we go eat?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, it's not like Mom or Jun's gonna yell at me." Davis said.

"Yay!" Demiveemon jumped up in delight.  
***  
The next morning, Cody was surprised to see Davis outside his door. "Good morning Davis." he said. "You weren't walking in your sleep last night, were you?" Davis looked past Cody. "Hello? Davis, I asked you a question." still no response. "Oh no... Maybe he's doing it again.. Of course he is." Cody said as he noted that Davis was still wearing his pajamas. "I'll go call TK." he gently led Davis inside his apartment, then took out his D-terminal to send TK an e-mail, thinking he might have left for school already.

Davis wandered off, opening the door and walking out as Cody was distracted.

Yolei went to the open door cautiously. "Cody? Are you ready to leave? You know, Davis is missing again." she said carefully, then saw Davis. "There you are! It's just like you to make us worry." she frowned.

"Sorry." Davis replied.

"Well, you- Fine, let's just leave. Cody!" Yolei called. At that moment, Davis hugged her. "Hello! Personal space, you're invading it."

"But I love you." Davis said.

"Well, this is kind of sudden." Yolei said, she couldn't help blush. "But you know, I've always kind of thought you were cute. Even though you are obnoxious. Maybe we can date or something."

"That would be great... I'm so happy, Kari!" Davis said. A minute later he was really awake, as Yolei slapped him. "Ow!! Owww ow oww!" Davis whined. "What was that for?"

"I don't believe you! I hate you, Davis!" Yolei ran off crying.

Cody had walked out just in time to witness the end of the scene. "He's sleepwalking again, Yolei. Yolei?" he called down the hall. She was already gone. "What have you done now?" he scolded Davis as if he were still asleep.

"Wish I knew." Davis said.

"Are you awake now?" Cody asked.

"Yeah.. Where's Demiveemon?" Davis asked.

Yolei still ran away, no longer crying. Now she was just mad. Stupid Davis. He shouldn't hit on her if it was Kari he really liked. Well, that was obvious already. Stupid her, for thinking otherwise. Yolei didn't look where she was going, and accidentally plowed into TK, who dropped Davis' things, as well as three upset Digimon.

"Hey!" TK said in surprise.

"Yolei, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Poromon asked.

"Is Davis okay?" Demiveemon asked.

Yolei picked up Poromon and hugged him tightly as she began to cry again. "Davis! I hate him! Why are all boys such jerks?"

"I'm not." TK said, slightly offended.

"That's right. I can count on you, TK." Yolei said, wiping away her tears. "I hope Davis does get hurt while he does his dumb sleepwalking."

"You don't mean that." TK said.

"Well, maybe I don't. But I still hate him. Hey, would you pretend to like me?" Yolei asked. "So I can show Davis that I got over him really quickly, he was nothing to me."

"Sure." TK said. He forced a smile. What was wrong with girls, he wondered.

Cody and Davis soon met up with them. "Hey guys! I'm awake now." Davis said. "Thanks for dropping my backpack and my Digimon all over the floor." he said irritably.

"You're welcome." TK replied with a little sarcasm.

"You really look like an idiot walking around in those in public." Yolei commented to Davis.

"Well excuse me, maybe I can train myself to get dressed before I go sleepwalking." Davis said.

"Yeah, well maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Yolei glared at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Davis commented aside to Cody. Cody froze, noticing that Davis was indirectly asking him to take sides in whatever it was they were arguing about.

"Well, who cares about him. Right, sweetie?" Yolei turned to TK.

"Riight.." TK laughed a little nervously.

"Wait, are you two an item or something?" Davis asked, looking a little concerned.

"Um, actually-"

"Maybe we are. What would you say to that?" Yolei interrupted TK.

"Oh... Maybe..." Davis looked around uncomfortably with a black expression, and then back at the pair. The expression changed to happy. "COOL! This leaves Kari all for me!" he shouted happily.

"I hate you Davis!" Yolei yelled.

"Excuse me, but if we don't leave right now, we might be late." Cody politely interrupted.

"Right, we'd better go." TK said. He and Cody quickly walked ahead of the other two.

Davis ran to catch up with them. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna stay home and sleep." he said.

"It's your own fault, Davis. Demiveemon told me what happened." TK said.

"Traitor." Davis muttered.

"You can't be serious about skipping school, can you?" Cody asked. "If you stayed home there'd be no one to look after you with your sleepwalking, anyway."

"Cody is right, Davis. You'll just have to go to school and stay awake all day." TK said.

"No way! This stinks!" Davis protested.  
***  
Davis did go to school, and did stay awake. But it was a struggle. TK and Kari both were poking him all day to get him to stay awake. After PE class, where he played his worst game of soccer ever, he was tempted to sleep on the folded gym mats. "Maybe just a minute or two." he said. Then he sat up again. "No! I might sleepwalk in school and that would be so embarrassing. I might say something I regret, like admitting my super secret feelings for Kari or something."

Davis went to class, it was looking as if he were going to be a little late. He started to run, but then stopped as he heard a beep. He took out his D-terminal and read an e-mail from Tai. "Oh no! Tai! I'd better go help you. No time to get the others."

Davis ran to the computer room, all the Digimon jumped as he opened the door. "Oh, it's just you, Davis." Demiveemon said.

"No time to chat, we have to get to the Digiworld. Tai sent an e-mail saying that he's in big trouble."

"Oh no!" more Digimon exclaimed.

"You can get the other guys later, but I'd better go now." Davis said.

"You should probably wait for the others. You know it's dangerous to go wandering around by yourself." Poromon said.

"That's right." Gatomon agreed.

"Never mind that! I'm not just wandering around, I'm going to save Tai. We can handle ourselves in there, right Demiveemon?" Davis asked.

"Right!" Demiveemon jumped to show his enthusiasm.

"Let's go! Digiport, open!" Davis shouted, and he and Demiveemon soon disappeared into the Digiworld.

Gatomon sighed. "Better get the others." she said.

"They're all in class right now, so how?" Patamon asked.

"We'll just send them all an e-mail." Upamon jumped up onto the table. "If I can just reach over..." he said, looking at the mouse.

"Maybe I can reach." Poromon offered.

"Move aside." Gatomon said calmly. She opened the e-mail program and then typed a quick message. "There." she said as she finished.

"I can't read it!" Poromon said. It looked like a bunch of random letters.

"These real world keyboards aren't meant for my claws." Gatomon said. "You guys try."

Upamon and Poromon both tried to type the short message, but instead ended up typing more random letters. Finally Patamon flew up and landed on the delete key, deleting all of the letters. "I'll do it." he said, and then began presses a key, flapped up, and then went down, pressing another key before flying up again before he hit it twice.

"This is going to take forever." Gatomon said.

"Can you do any better?" Patamon asked, then accidentally broke his concentration and landed on the keyboard, making another long string of random letters. "Gotta start over." he muttered.  
***  
In the Digiworld, Davis wandered around frantically. "Tai? Tai, I'm here! Are you okay?" Davis shouted.

"What exactly did Tai's e-mail say?" Veemon asked.

"It said that he was in huge trouble and I was the only one who could save him." Davis said.

"Okay. But what did it really say?" Veemon asked again.

"It said that he was in huge trouble and I was the only one who could save him." Davis then turned around and faced Veemon. "Well, let's go! He's counting on me, you know."

Veemon followed Davis as he bravely charged forward.  
***  
Meanwhile, off in his base, the Digimon Emperor was carefully watching Davis' every move. "Strange. They don't usually show up all alone." he said to himself.

"It doesn't look like he's threatening any of your plans, master, why don't we just let him be?" Wormmon suggested.

"No." the Emperor said as he stood up. "This is all part of some clever plot of those filthy children. If I just let it wander around, they certainly could ruin my plans. And even if that kid isn't up to anything, it would be a sin to waste this opportunity."

The Digimon Emperor flew with Wormmon on top of one of his enslaved flying Digimon, and then promptly dropped a net onto Davis and Veemon, swiftly capturing him. "So, what are you doing in my garden, pretty boy?"

"Stopping your evil!" Davis replied.

"Um, weren't we saving Tai or something?" Veemon asked. He was ignored.

"I won't tolerate your trespassing. I'm going to take you and lock you up so you can't go anywhere I don't want you anymore." the Emperor said, frowning.

"You can't lock me up forever! I'll escape! And then my friends will show up to save me." Davis insisted.

"Well then maybe I'll just put a dark ring on you and your Digimon, then you can both be my slaves forever." the Digimon Emperor mused.

"No!" Veemon shouted.

"Um, no thanks." Davis said, a little disgust in his voice. "I'm into girls, you know?"

"That's it! You're both going to be my slaves." Ken said as he brought out two dark rings.

At that moment, Halsemon flew through, Yolei on his back, and cut the net down. Davis and Veemon were free. "Told you you wouldn't hold me for long." Davis said triumphantly.

"Davis!" Kari called as she, Cody, and TK came closer.

"Davis, Kari's calling for you." Veemon pushed his friend. He appeared to have fallen asleep.  
Digmon drilled out of the ground in-between Davis and the Emperor. Cody ran over to him, still keeping a safe distance. "I'm asking you to let my friend go and retreat, or else we'll all have to fight you, and you know you're too outnumbered to win now." Cody said fiercely.

"Fine, little boy." the Digimon Emperor sighed. "You've won this time, which isn't really winning at all. I won't be so outnumbered next time." the Emperor flew away from them. "See Wormmon, I told you it was a trap." he said before going out of sight completely.

Halsemon flew back towards the others, and Yolei jumped off and then ran towards Davis. "Davis! Are you okay?" she shouted.

"He's fine, he's just sleeping again." Veemon said.

"Causing all this trouble, I hate you!" Yolei shouted at Davis, but Cody and Kari held her back before she could hit him again.

TK, Cody, and Veemon all carried Davis back to the digiport. As they went back into the real world, now all piled on top of each other, he woke up. "Um, hi guys. What am I doing here? Weren't we just in Gym class? It kind of looks like we just got out of the Digital World."

"That's because we did." Yolei said.

"You don't remember?" Cody asked.

"No... Oh no! I only meant to rest there for a minute. I must have fallen asleep and done something stupid again." he said.

"It's alright Davis." TK patted his head.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Davis pulled away, looking for a reflective surface to check to see if anything was out of place.

"I thought of something to help you in class today." TK said.

"Really?" Davis looked at TK, now a little interested.

"Yeah. I really think this'll work."  
***  
Later, TK and Cody were almost finished with putting a lock onto Davis' door. "This was a good idea, TK." Cody said. "If Davis can't go anywhere, he'll just fall back asleep again. I hope."

"That's the idea, Cody." TK said as he finished.

"You done now?" Kari asked. TK nodded.

"So what exactly is this about, TK?" Jun, Davis' sister, asked.

"Well, Davis has a sleepwalking problem." TK began.

"I know that, seems like he's always done that." Jun said.

"Well, lately he's been showing up blocks away. It's kind of becoming a real problem. So we figure we'll just lock him in. And you or your parents can unlock him every morning." TK handed Jun the key.

"Oh, I like that idea." Jun said as she took that key. "Maybe I can also just lock him in when he's just being annoying."

Kari gasped. "You can't!"

"Chill out, it was just a joke." Jun laughed.

"You know Davis," Yolei talked to him with the locked door in-between them. "While you were sleepwalking you said you loved me."

"Really? That's weird." Davis said.

"Why is it so weird?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe because I don't."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you do subconsciously, that's why you said so while sleeping." Yolei suggested.

"No way!" Davis laughed. "That's too funny, Yolei! I like Kari! You know that. Oh, wait, it's a secret." Yolei began walking away, looking very irritated as Davis kept talking. "To think I was worried about spilling my secrets! I just say things that aren't true at all. Um, Yolei? Can you tell them to let me out of here now? Yolei?"

Yolei walked back to where the others stood by the door.

"I really need to get home." TK said.

"Same here." Kari echoed.

"Should we let Davis out now?" Cody asked.

"Na, he said he was just going to sleep." Yolei said.

"Good, I'll just let him out in the morning, then. I have to go out too, I have a date." Jun said, winking at TK.

"Um, that's nice Jun." TK laughed nervously. Girls could be really strange.

"Are your parents out for the night too?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Jun confirmed.

"Oh, then I guess you'll have to explain it to them."

"Don't worry, I will." Jun said before they all exited.

"Are you guys still there?" Davis asked loudly after he heard the door slam. "I think I have to go to the bathroom." he listened for a while, only silence. "Oh well. Let's get some rest now, Demiveemon." he said, and then fell on his bed and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
